berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 225 (Manga)
Synopsis Guts suffers more abuse at the hands of Grunbeld. Eventually, Guts winds up on his back with Grunbeld's foot planted on his chest. The Apostle begins to doubt that Guts is the famed Black Swordsman who notably killed many Apostles and stood toe-to-toe against Zodd. Grunbeld turns to look at Zodd, who is in a heated battle with the Skull Knight. Grunbeld is envious of Zodd's battle, having hoped for a worthy opponent. He proclaims that Guts is not worthy, earning himself a retort in the form of an insult by the latter. Grunbeld angrily kicks Guts through the air once more and aims his shield-cannon at him, deeming Guts unworthy of dying by the hammer. Grunbeld fires his weapon, and the cannon ball seems to hit its mark. Once the smoke clears, however, it's revealed that several golems formed in front of Guts and acted as a shield, leaving the Black Swordsman unharmed. Due to the golems' cores still being intact, they are still animated. They merge together to form one giant golem that dwarfs even Grunbeld. As Guts watches the golem advance on the Apostle, he receives a telepathic message from Schierke, who urges him to go inside the mansion. Receiving a mental picture of the armor persuades Guts to temporarily abandon the battle per Schierke's request. Severely weakened, he stumbles over to the side entrance of the mansion as Grunbeld makes short work of the golem with his cannon. Guts falls through the entrance into the mansion, barely conscious. Schierke realizes that his being so severely weakened means that he cannot wear the black armor without sustaining serious injury to himself, and decides to fend off an Apostle (who is attempting to break down the door Guts entered through) using her magic. As she gets up, though, Guts grabs her arm and smiles at her. Schierke ultimately decides that Guts is capable of wearing the armor. The Apostle rams the door numerous times as Schierke, Serpico and Isidro race to fasten the armor onto Guts. They finish just as the Apostle breaks the door down, at which point Guts takes command of the situation: he stands up before the Apostle, looming in his new intimidating armor. His battle with the golem over, Grunbeld searches for Guts, who managed to remain unseen as he escaped. Grunbeld's search is interrupted when the second Apostle that entered Flora's mansion (the one Guts is currently facing) comes running out, begging for help and complaining of severe pain. As it speaks to Grunbeld, a foot covered in black armor suddenly forces its way out of the Apostle's large secondary mouth, and the Dragon Slayer's blade is forced out of the Apostle's face. An instant later, the Apostle is literally sliced to pieces from the inside out, leaving only a newly-armored Guts standing over its corpse, his face hidden by the skull-shaped helmet. Guts' gait suggests that he is no longer troubled by his injuries. Another Apostle appears behind Guts and places its mouth over his entire torso. It, too, is sliced open from the inside out by the Black Swordsman, who seems to barely have felt the attack. Characters in Order of Appearance